


My Say So

by TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone



Series: Hawkins and Silver, full of themselves without ties to Anyone! [5]
Category: Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: Confessions, Curiosity, First Kiss, Jim is a cheeky bastard, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Young!Silver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 03:19:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15039542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone/pseuds/TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone
Summary: Jim works up some curiosity, some courage, and figures out some things. Johnny helps . . . kind of.





	My Say So

Jim slowly blinked and yawned, thinking to himself that Silver would tan his hide if he wasn't up and ready to start work on time but then he fully opened his eyes and became aware that he was cuddling into the side of the younger John Silver.

_Oh yeah, that happened._

Jim swallowed and blushed while Johnny snored loudly with one arm thrown up by his head, short brown hair spiking out at weird points and his other arm was wrapped tightly around Jim. The younger teen blinked up at Johnny, licking his lips a bit as he shifted his hand on Johnny's chest, stroking the little patch of chest hair on Johnny's sternum then running his finger slowly to one of the Ursid's dark nipples, rubbing over the soft nub a bit until Johnny shifted, chuckling in his sleep softly.

Jim held perfectly still, waiting to see if Johnny woke up at all but he just shifted his weight and snorted, soon he was snoring again. Jim was about to put his head back down and enjoy the cuddling before the stirrings of an erection he had could get worse but then something caught his eye.

Johnny's morning wood.

Jim's eyes widened slightly and he blushed deeper then before, he slowly slid his hand down, lifted the blanket, and there it was, Johnny's cock was sticking a bit out of his sheath. Jim leaned forward a little bit and he could see Johnny's sack, he reached his fingers slowly down and stroked his fingertips over the soft, furry skin. Jim breathed in deeply and put his hand back on Johnny's chest, his head a muddied collection of thoughts that confused and worried him a bit.

Pegged?

Jim blinked, looking up at Johnny, what did he mean by that? Did Jim say or do something that gave away his feelings? And . . . did Silver, the older version, see the same things? Had Silver seen how much Jim liked and admired him? Had he felt the way Jim had or did? Jim blinked a few times and swallowed, this was way too much to think about so early and he was just coming to terms with a few things when Johnny grunted and rolled onto his side, flinging an arm over Jim's waist and pulling him close, nuzzling his hair and snaking a leg over Jim's,

“Mm, yer warm . . . “

Jim's eyes widened and he blushed, not knowing what to do but Johnny seemed to realize what he'd done and sat up suddenly,

“Fuck, sorry, Jimbo, fergot who ya was.” He muttered, rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

Jim took a slow breath, “I don't really mind.”

Johnny blinked and looked at Jim curiously, “Ya don't?”

“No.” Jim admitted, shifting nervously and rubbing his arm.

Johnny tilted his head, his ears twitching slightly, “Huh . . . an' here I thought I had ya wrong.”

“What do you mean exactly?” Jim asked, his heart threatening to crack his ribcage with how fast it was beating.

“Well . . . “ Johnny's cheeks reddened slightly and he shrugged, “That ya . . . yanno, like guys too.”

Jim blushed and shrugged, “I-I never really thought about it.” Then he blinked and looked at Johnny incredulously, “Wait, _you_ like guys?”

“Well, 'm not partic'lar one way or another, ta be honest. I like who I like.” Johnny leaned back into the pillows.

“Oh, I never would have thought that.” Jim sat back too.

“Why?” Johnny cocked an eyebrow, resting his folded hands on his stomach.

“I don't know, I guess you just never gave off that . . . kind of . . . thing.” Jim shrugged and grimaced, “I don't know.”

Johnny snorted, rolling his eyes, “Well beggin' yer pardon, sir, I forgot my foppish attire at the last port.”

Jim chuckled, “That's not what I meant but I think it'd be pretty funny to see you dressed up like that.”

“I'd rather be keelhauled through an asteroid belt.” Johnny muttered.

There was a few beats of silence then Johnny turned to Jim,

“So . . . ya wanna kiss or somethin'?”

Jim blinked at Johnny then nodded, “yeah, I kinda do.”

Johnny smiled, leaning closer to Jim, his big hand reaching up to stroke over human boy's cheek, Jim swallowed and scooted closer too, putting a hand on Johnny's chest. He closed his eyes as their lips met and it felt pretty good, it wasn't the firework-and-shooting-stars kind of thing he thought first kisses were supposed to be but Johnny was a pretty good kisser, his big hands were gentle and warm and Jim found himself sprawled on top of Johnny's muscular belly, his head pressed up under Johnny's chin while the Ursid's hands ran slowly up and down Jim's back and shoulders.

The human lifted his head and they kissed again and again and he slid up to straddle Johnny's waist while they kissed, the bigger's hands framing Jim's hips and everything felt right and good and he wasn't as confused or worried as he had been before.

Johnny chuckled, “Hey, Jimbo, that a 'glass in yer underclothes or are ya just happy ta see me?”

Jim blinked down at his tented underpants, grimacing, “Oh . . . “

“Want me ta take care o' it?” Johnny asked, his hands on Jim's thighs, thumbs stroking slowly back and forth.

Jim swallowed and shifted, “Um . . . can I say 'no' right now?”

The Ursid was quiet for a second then he tilted his head back, “Do ya want ta? Say 'no', I mean.”

Jim nodded, “Yes.”

“Do I make ya nervous? I know 'm a big guy an'-”

“No, it's not you, I just . . . I've never done this sort of thing before.” Jim shrugged, scooting off Johnny to sit on the bed.

Johnny rolled onto his side, his erection obvious through the sheets, “Ne'er done what b'fore?”

“Any of this.” Jim murmured.

Johnny blinked, “Ah.” He cleared his throat and quickly got up, reaching for his pants.

Jim blinked in confusion, “Did-Did I say something wrong?”

Johnny stopped as he did his belt up, “Hm? No, not at all, Jimbo, but the thing is that if I don' go whack off, m'balls're gonna fall off, so I fig're that I should go do that.”

“You don't have to _go_ to do that, do you?” Jim sat up on his knees, biting his lip a bit.

Johnny stopped and blinked, “Oh, well, no, I just thought it'd make ya uncomfortable?”

“No, I think I'd like to watch.” Jim blushed, gripping his knees.

Johnny stared at Jim then smirked, dropping his pants to the floor and leaning back with his legs spread, prick hard and dark with blood as it pushed out of his sheath,

“Oh, would ya now?” He lazily stroked a hand over the thick length.

Jim nodded slowly, his eyes fixated on Johnny's hand, “Mhm . . . “

Johnny sat on the edge of the bed, putting one hand back on the mattress while the other gripped the base of his prick. Jim crawled up behind Johnny, wrapping his arms around Johnny's shoulders and leaning over one to watch. Johnny turned his head and rubbed his nose against Jim's cheek then turned his focus back to jerking off,

“Ya like watchin' me tug my prick, Jimbo?” He growled softly as his hand worked more furiously, his thumb rubbing and flicking the tip.

Jim's cheeks felt hot and he swallowed thickly, “Y-Yeah . . . “

Johnny's free hand reached back, grabbing Jim and pulling him tight to his back while Johnny's hips worked his cock into his hand. Jim breathed out heavily as his erection rubbed against Johnny's back through his underwear, he dug his fingernails into Johnny's shoulders and he grit his teeth, thrusting his own hips a bit as the overwhelming need to come began to take over any anxiety he had had over this whole situation.

Johnny chuckled, “I like it when they bite, Jimbo . . . “

Jim blinked blearily then understood, he turned his head and bit down on the juncture of Johnny's neck and shoulder, making the Ursid hiss out a breath and groan, his hips snapping and he came all over his hand, his hips stuttering slightly. Johnny panted, glancing at Jim,

“Yer gonna wanna hurry up and finish, lad, we don't have a lot o' time ta be-”

Jim was rolling his hips frantically against Johnny's back, mouth still clamped onto the base of the Ursid's neck as the first call was sounded. Jim blinked and unlatched his teeth from Johnny's neck, he sat back, pulled his underwear down and started fisting his cock. Johnny rubbed the bruising bite lightly and turned to watch while Jim cried out and came, his body shuddering and he breathed heavily.

Johnny smiled, leaning forward to kiss Jim's forehead, “That was fun, Jimbo.”

Jim smiled too, “Kinda messy.”

The Ursid laughed, pulling out a kerchief to wipe his hand off then holding it out to Jim, “We best get dressed b'fore second call, eh?”

Jim nodded and climbed off the bed to gather his pants and shirt, “Right.”

They quickly got dressed and Johnny reached for the door but Jim put a hand out and pulled him back,

“What?”

Jim went up on his toes and kissed Johnny, going back on his heels and smirking, “Better hurry up and scrape your jaw off the floor, eh?”

Johnny was still standing mildly stunned as Jim scurried around him and out the door, just as second call was being sounded. He cursed under his breath when he realized they were _very_ late to making breakfast.

 


End file.
